Megalops atlanticus
Megalops atlanticus (''Atlantic tarpon)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Elopiformes Family: Megalopidae Genus: Megalops Species: Megalops atlanticus Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; freshwater; brackish; reef-associated; amphidromous; depth range 0 - 40 m, usually 0 - 15 m. Subtropical; 10°C - 40°C; 49°N - 44°S, 99°W - 14°E. Distribution: Atlantic Ocean: from Nova Scotia, Bermuda and southward to Brazil in western Atlantic Ocean, where it it also found throughout the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean; from Mauritania to Angola in eastern Atlantic Ocean; with exceptional records in Portugal, Azores and Atlantic coast of southern France. It had crossed the Panama canal and was also caught at Coiba Island in the Pacific Ocean. Size, weigh, age: Max. length: 2.50 m, common length: 1.30 m; weight: 161 kg; age: 55 years Short description: Megalops atlanticus is a large fish with a deep blue to black dorsal coloration and silver side and ventral coloration. Tarpon have a forked, homocercal caudal fin. The single dorsal fin is short and made up of 13 to 15 soft rays; the last of these rays is elongated into a heavy filament. The anal fin is a triangle and is made up of 22 to 25 soft rays; the last of these rays is also elongated into a filament but is much smaller than that of the dorsal fin. Tarpon have large pelvic fins on the abdomen and long pectoral fins made up of 13 to 15 soft rays. The scales of tarpon are cycloid and large. There are 37 to 42 of these large scales along the lateral line. Tarpon vary greatly in size and females are generally larger than males. Megalops atlanticus can grow up to lengths of 240 cm and reach a mass of 161 kg. Females, on average, have a mean fork length of 167.7 cm whereas males have a mean fork length of 144.7 cm. The lower jaw of M. atlanticus is large and protruding. Tarpon have very small, densely packed teeth placed all over the mouth including the jaws, tongue and skull base. In addition to these fine teeth, tarpon have a bony plate on the upturned portion of the lower jaw which helps them crush some of their prey. Tarpon have a modified swim bladder which allows them to live in oxygen-poor environments. Alveolar tissue in the swim bladder and a duct connecting the swim bladder to the esophagus allow tarpon to breath atmospheric air. Studies have shown that tarpon are obligate air breathers. Even in oxygen-rich environments tarpon still gulp air from the surface. Biology: Inhabit coastal waters, bays, estuaries, mangrove-lined lagoons, and rivers. Often found in river mouths and bays, entering fresh water. Lower depth limit at 40m. Large schools may frequent particular spots for years. Feed on fishes like sardines, anchovies, Mugilidae, Centropomus, Cichlidae (mainly those forming schools) and crabs. The swim bladder, attached to the esophagus, can be filled directly with air and permits the fish to live in oxygen-poor waters. Has high fecundity, a 203 cm female is estimated to produce over 12 million eggs. Spawn in waters which can be temporarily isolated from the open sea. Transparent leptocephalus larvae migrate into estuaries. Famous for its spectacular leaps when hooked. Marketed fresh or salted. Large scales are used in ornamental work and in preparation of artificial pearls. Used to be cultured commercially in Colombia. Highly appreciated by sport fishers. The flesh is also highly appreciated despite its being bony. The world record for hook and line is 283 lbs. from Lake Maricaibo, Venezuela. Life cycle and mating behavior: Some populations may complete life cycle in freshwater, e.g. Lake Nicaragua in Central America, and Deep Lake in Florida. Main reference: Hureau, J.-C., 1984. Megalopidae. p. 226-227. In P.J.P. Whitehead, M.-L. Bauchot, J.-C. Hureau, J. Nielsen and E. Tortonese (eds.) Fishes of the north-eastern Atlantic and Mediterranean. UNESCO, Paris. Vol. 1. IUCN Red List Status: VULNERABLE (''VU)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Reports of ciguatera poisoning Human uses: Fisheries: commercial; aquaculture: commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: public aquariums. Category:Megalopidae, Tarpons